


Socks and Bunkbeds

by kyralians



Series: Renjun, Thighs, and Lucas' Fleeting Sanity [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (this is a series of drabbles), ...Yet., M/M, implicit sexual content?, really though calm down nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyralians/pseuds/kyralians
Summary: Renjun should stop making Lucas' life harder than it already is.(alternatively: Lucas is tired. Jaemin and Donghyuck liked to think that they're helping when they're not.)





	Socks and Bunkbeds

“Yo, you’re back ye—what the fuck?”

Renjun shot him a death glare.

He was supposed to be hanging out at Jaemin and Hyuck’s room (only two doors over), yet the younger came back earlier than Lucas had expected. Weren’t they supposed to have a game night or something? It’s barely 11 p.m.

 

That wasn’t the weirdest part.

Renjun had completely lost his training pants, replaced with a skimpy, too skimpy, short and a white thigh high. Lucas almost busted a nut at the sight.

“Don’t ask or you’re next on my hit list, after Jaemin and Donghyuck.” He glared, daggering straight at Lucas’ eyes.

“Yeah, no. I—nothing.”

“Good. Shut the fuck up.”

 

So, Lucas did. Mainly because Renjun told him so, and despite his small stature, angry Renjun is not someone you’d want to mess with.

Also, because he had completely lost control over his broca’s area. Completely speechless by the sight provided before him.

 

Huang Renjun let out an angry curse as he tried to climb the ladder to his bunk bed, his shorts rode up (way, way, _way_ too high for Lucas’ poor soul.) and slender legs dangled around in front of Lucas’ eyes. He usually didn’t have any difficulties with climbing up, but his current attire made it almost impossible to do so without exposing more than he’d ever allow.

 

“Stop staring at my leg, Xuxi.” He hissed

“I’m—I’m not staring I swear.”

“Close your eyes.”

“I—okay.”

 

He heard the small guy gritted his teeth before climbing up to his bed, completely ignoring about his exposed nether area. Lucas might have made the right decision of not closing his eyes, because then he was blessed by the milky inner thigh of his roommate-slash-long time crush.

Or maybe it was indeed a bad idea because now he had a growing problem in his pants and no idea about resolving them.

Damn Renjun and his thigh-high.

Lucas groaned.

There’s no way he could sneak into the bathroom without Renjun noticing and giving him a nasty eye (or, knowing Renjun, a possible black eye.) but he couldn’t just sleep with... that.

 

Amidst his inner war, his phone beeped.

**_From: Nana_ **

**_You’re welcome, try not to stare too much._ **

****

**_P.S hyuck managed to take a few pics, should we send it to you tonight or have your balls suffered enough?_**  

 

xoxo

 

“Do you think he fainted?” Donghyuck snickered, forwarding the pictures to Lucas’ kakaotalk. He had to admit, they don’t think Renjun would actually do the punishment and change into the skimpy outfit they had prepared.

“He should.

I couldn’t even breath properly and _I_ thought I was all platonic towards Jun.” Jaemin scoffed, earning a playful smack from Jeno before the latter stopped, thinking, and muttered a small “honestly same.”

“I bet Yukhei wouldn’t be able to sleep.”

“Bet.”

“For real though Renjun’s legs are—Damn.” Donghyuck shook his head, “Let’s talk about something or else I’d seriously need a cold shower.”


End file.
